Murdoc y 2D- por blackforestwolf traducida
by aportealcosmos
Summary: M2 escrita por blackforestwolf y traducida por mi, 2D enfermó de coliousis, no hay nada que hacer, por eso Murdoc decide...que se 'iran' juntos...


Hermosa historia escrita por blackforestwolf TTuTT

Hola, 'Mi nombre es Ellen White y estas son las noticias de la BBC de las nueva enfermedad es descubierta en el Reino llama coliusis.  
La causa de la enfermedad no es encontrada aún y tampoco existen muchos síntomas de la infección'.  
2D y Murdoc estaban sentados en el sofá viendo las noticias de la BBC.'Oye Mudz, tu crees que la enfermedad llegar a esta área?'dijo 2D con curiosidad.  
Murdoc sniffed (es como olfatear, aspirar).'No importa, te aseguro que no ser nada peor que una gripe.'  
Mientras Murdoc decía eso, un video de gente en un hospital estaba pasando, Tenían los ojos ensangrentados, y parecía que estaban hambrientos.'Esas personas están infectadas con Coliusis desde hace tres días medicina se ha encontrado a n'.Dijo la reportera.  
2D se estremeci , mientras que Murdoc se re a en voz baja.  
'De que te ries?! esas personas est n muriendo!' dijo 2D enojado.  
'Muriendo? solo tienen ojos ensangrentados y est n un poco cansados, nada m s eh?.' dijo Murdoc como si no ubiera nada de malo.  
'...tambien pensar as as , si yo enfermara?'dijo 2D cuidadosamente, esperando que Murdoc no se riera de el como siempre que le hac a ese tipo de preguntas.  
Murdoc quit la vista de la televisi n,mir a los ojos de 2D, y dijo con un gru ido: 'entonces tendr s que aprender a cuidarte tu mismo,no me importa si te enfermas o lo que sea, tampoco me importa si te mueres'.  
Eso fue demasiado para 'D. Se levant del sof y corri a su cuarto.  
-tampoco me importa si te mueres...-  
esa frase se retumbaba en la cabeza de 2D una y otra vez.  
Cerr las cortinas y se sent en el piso vac o, con su cabeza entre las manos, sollozando en silencio.

2 toc,toc-  
2D parpade , se hab a quedado dormido un rato.  
Alguien toc la puerta, pero m s fuerte esta vez.'Ey 'D, abre la puerta!'  
Oy que era Murdoc y se levant r pidamente, se dirigi a la puerta y la abri .  
'oh...hola Mudz' dijo 'D a n triste.'hey 'D..perdoname por lo que dije, yo solo estaba que me preocupar a si te enfermaras.',desp es se acerc y bes a 2D.  
2D quer a hablar del tema, pero decid o dejarle as . Mientras Murdoc pens :  
'Es como un ni o peque o..'

Pocos d as m s tarde, el p nico rondaba el apartamento de 2D y Murdoc.  
2D hab a a estado durmiendo por 2 d as y la sangre escurr a de sus ojos y sus orejas.  
Murdoc llam al doctor,pero ten a ya 2 horas esperando.'Maldito jodido doctor, si no llega ahora, ir all y le ense ar una lecci n,  
no jodas con Murdoc!.'

'Ding, dong' son el timbre.  
Murdoc le di a 2D un dulce r pido beso en la mejilla y corri escaleras abajo, abri la el doctor.  
'DONDE DEMONIOS HA ESTADO, HAN PASADO 2 HORAS DESDE QUE LLAME IDIOTA!.' Grit Murdoc enojado,pero record que ten a que estar tranquilo, por 2D.  
'err lo siento, estamos teniendo muchos pacientes que tambien estan enfermos.' dijo el doctor mientras hac a una se al de 'perd n' con las manos.  
'De acuerdo, cierre la boca y s game.' Dijo Murdoc molesto.

El doctor entr inseguro, y sigui a Murdoc a la habitaci n de 2D recostado en una cama sin mantas, colch n ya no era blanco, sino rojo era doctor vi a 2D y le dijo a Murdoc enojado: 'Qu toma usted por un cuidador?,  
el dever a estar en cama limpia con agua e..'. Es todo lo que el doctor pudo decir, porque Murdoc lo golpe en la cara.  
'YO NO SOY UN DOCTOR NI NADA, DEACUERDO?'.

El doctor retrocedi , se quer a ir, pero Murdoc obstruy su camino.'No ir a ning n lado, primero curar a 'D.'  
El doctor asinti con la cabeza y se sent frente a algunas cosas de su maleta, y realiz algunas s,se levant y neg con su cabeza diciendo. 'lo siento se or, pero no puedo ayudar a su amigo, debi llamar antes de-''BANG'  
El doctor cay al le dispar en la pierna.'QUE SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDE HACER NADA?! YO LLAM 2 JODIDAS HORAS ANTES Y NADIE ME RESPONDI ,ASI QUE NO ES MI MALDITA CULPA!' grit Murdoc s le dispar al doctor otra vez, en la cabeza,  
el doctor grit , cay y muri .  
Murdoc se acost al lado de 2D, y comenz a llorar en silenci .

3 Murdoc estaba a n acostado junto a pod a creer lo que el doctor hab a pod a asimilarlo. Estaba enojado con si mismo,  
se matar a a si mismo si no se preocupara tanto por 2D.  
Oy un sonido, y 2D abri sus ojos un poco.  
'Murdoc, eres t ?.' pregunt devilmente.  
'D despertaste!, como te sientes?!.' dijo Murdoc con voz ronca.  
'Me siento como mierda..'dijo 2D, tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que la sonrisa no era, ni parec a real.  
'Mudz?' pregunt 2D.  
'Si 'D?' dijo Murdoc sorprendido.  
'Me voy a morir?' pregunt 2D despacio con una suave voz.  
'NO porsupuesto que no, no voy a dejar que eso te pase..' dijo mientras tom a 2D entre sus brazos.  
'Ppero o lo que dijo el doctor' dijo 2D.  
'El doctor estaba diciendo mierda como todos lo hacen..' dijo Murdoc,con voz insegura.  
'Ahora duerme, te har bien, ni o.' dijo Murdoc con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo de 2D, acarici ndolo.  
'Me prometes que no me voy a morir, Mudz?' dijo 2D mirando a Murdoc a los ojos.  
Murdoc apart la mirada y dijo: 'lo prometo..'  
Le di un beso en la frente y sali del cuarto.  
Murdoc se dej caer en el sof , y comenz a llorar desconsoladamente con las manos en su cabello.'Por qu carajos le promet eso?!...'

4 Murdoc tom una decisi n. Tom una pistola de la mesa, y la guard en su bolsa, a salvo bajo su larga chaketa,  
as 2D no la ver a.

Se dirigi hacia la habitaci n y carg a 2D.  
'...que haces Mudz?' pregunt 2D casi sin voz.  
'Nada, solo rel jate' respondi .  
Fueron a afuera, estaba lloviendo, as que Murdoc coloc su chaketa sobre 2D para protejerlo.  
Camin sobre la colina al lado de su casa, y se sent con 2D en sus brazos.  
Silencio.  
Desp es de unos minutos, 2D dijo d vilmente: 'por qu me mentiste Murdoc?' y comenz a llorar. Murdoc acarici el pelo de 2D y dijo temerosamente: 'me asustaba que te espantaras..lo siento, estaba asustado de que te asustaras tu tambi n'.

2D parpade y desp es asinti con la cabeza.'Me vas a dejar morir aqu ?'  
'Porsupuesto que NO, solo un tarado har a eso.' respondi , 'Yo me voy contigo..'.  
Murdoc se puso a pensar. Se di cuenta de que ten a que dispararle a 2 mismo..ten an que dejar el planeta..la enfermedad hab a sido por su culpa.  
2D levant su cabeza, y bes a Murdoc en los labios. ' esta es la ltima vez que nos veremos, cierto?' dijo 2D, llorando un poco.  
'No, nos reencontraremos all .' dijo Murdoc apuntando el cielo.  
'Reencontrarnos en el cielo..?! pero! QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS HACER MURDOC?! te vas a matar por mi!?' 2D entr en p nico y comenz a llorar moviendo su cabeza contra el pecho de Murdoc.  
'te amo..'susurr 2D.  
'yo te amo tambi n' dijo Murdoc.

Despu s tom el arma.  
'siento que esta sea la unica manera para ti.' dijo Murdoc llorando y apartando la vista.  
2D quer a decir algo (probablemente le dir a que no se quitara la vida por el y que continuara su vida), pero antes de que pudiera, Murdoc le dispar .  
El dolor que sent a en su interior no dur mucho tiempo.  
Se dispar a si mismo en el coraz n.

Entonces Murdoc y 2D volaron lejos. 2D estaba entre los brazos de Murdoc, volaron al cielo, donde podrian estar juntos POR SIEMPRE.

Fin de la tristeza.


End file.
